


It was supposed to be Jookyun, only

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for all my jookyun shippers out there - i knOw you exist [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: !!, :), Fluff and Angst, M/M, and if youre wondering - Freeform, but hEY JOOKYUN, enjoyy, i still dont understand this whole tagging thing, jookYUN SHALL RISE, oh well, while i dump myself into the nearest trashcan for writing this, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: The date had not gone as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the video on how Jookyun went out to the night market alone but were crowded by fans and got inspired SO ENJOY

Dumping the takeaway packages of food onto the table, an irritated sigh left the youngest male's lips.

"For once you guys did something for us. For once." Hyungwon commented, eyeing Minhyuk who was already starting to gobble up the food.

"You're welcomed!" Jooheon chirped, a grin widening on his face at the sight of the other members devoured the food he and Changkyun had bought.

Nobody noticed the figure stomping into the washroom until the door was slammed shut. 

Silence dominated the hotel room for a moment, before Minhyuk broke it. "I heard your date was a failure?"

"Yeah, the fans found out and followed us wherever we went." Jooheon replied, casting a worried glance at the bathroom door.

"No wonder the kid's angsty." Kihyun stated in between mouthfuls of food.

"Jooheon, you better go check on him." Shownu advised, before shoving a huge piece of chicken cutlet into his mouth.

"Taiwan's food is soo good." Jooheon lost interest in the conversation once a satisfied sigh left Wonho's lips.

He approached the bathroom warily. 

Changkyun was mad.

And he didn't want to fuel the anger.

But he knew he couldn't back out, when the other members shot encouraging looks his way.

Plus, if he didn't calm the younger male down now, he would have to deal with an aggressive Changkyun that night, for they were sharing a bedroom together. 

He knocked on the door softly.

"Kyun?"

Jooheon pressed his ear against the door, hoping to hear a reply.

And there was a reply, after a soft sniffing. 

"Go away."

'Changkyunnie, let me in." Jooheon tried again, his hand already on the handle. He wondered if Changkyun knew that he had forgotten to lock the door.

"I said leave me alone."

"I'm just saying, but the door isn't locked so I'm coming in."

Jooheon ignored the soft whine of denial, and pushed his way in.

He was greeted by a sight of Changkyun sitting in the bathtub, arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

 _How cute_ , Jooheon thought, as he made his way towards the younger male, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" The older rapper asked, slipping into the tub himself, so that he was facing Changkyun.

Changkyun looked away.

"Kyun, why are you so angry?" Jooheon tried again, attempting to reach for the younger male's thighs. He knew Changkyun loved it when he touched the latter's thighs.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed."

"Why would our Changkyunnie be disappointed?"

Changkyun gave a little stomp on the tub, making Jooheon want to just reach over and squeeze his cheeks because the younger male was too adorable, even when he was upset.

"I prepared so much for it! I barely managed to lock all the hyungs into their bedrooms but I don't know how the hell they got out, the key is still with me. It was supposed to be only Jookyun today!" 

"Careful, you don't want to end up paying for a broken bathtub either."

Changkyun extended his legs to give Jooheon a kick.

"But wait, what did you just say?" 

"I prepared a lot for it." Changkyun replied, still refusing to look at the older rapper in the eye.

"No, the next line."

Changkyun pouted. 

Jooheon really wanted to squeeze the life out of Changkyun, but he resisted, determined to make Changkyun repeat himself.

"It - it was supposed to be only us today." 

"No, you used another word."

"Hyuuungg ~" Changkyun let out a whine, his cheeks getting hotter by the minute.

"Come on, what was the word you used?"

Changkyun exhaled loudly. "Jookyun." Then, he forced his head into his arms, hiding the embarrassment written all over his face.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed! Or mad!" Jooheon exclaimed, engulfing the younger male into a tight hug.

"Go away." 

Jooheon chuckled. "I was actually asking about the second line, you know. You do know that the hyungs can still exit, without their key?"

Changkyun shoved his head further into Jooheon's chest.

"Shut up."

Jooheon chuckled.

"But the date was ruinned~" 

Jooheon grinned at how childish the younger male was acting.

"It's okay. Did you forget that we have the whole room to ourselves tonight?"


End file.
